


【康纳x海尔森】随波逐流 （pwp）

by cigarettekiss



Series: 【康纳x海尔森】随波逐流 [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Haytham Kenway, M/M, Top Connor
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettekiss/pseuds/cigarettekiss
Summary: 乔治堡一战后康纳把侥幸没死的海尔森带回了天鹰号上
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Series: 【康纳x海尔森】随波逐流 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999273
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *补魔，狼人/吸血鬼混血康纳x吸血鬼海尔森，无关紧要的设定，主要是为了开车  
> *标题来自久保带人的“我终究还是要与你分别吗？在没有你的世界里随波逐流。”

我在剧痛中醒来。

我尝试着抬手触碰颈部的伤口，发现已经被包扎过。视野另一侧的阴影里有突然站起的人影朝床边走过来。我警觉地想要起身，然而失败了。

“父亲，你醒了。”

是康纳的声音，我松了一口气。

我皱眉看着康纳身上的血污，零散的知觉这才拼凑起来：窗外有水声，我们现在身处天鹰号的船长室，我和康纳在乔治堡打了一架，我好像被袖刃刺中了要害……我居然还活着。

“康纳，”发出音节，我才意识到自己喉咙是如何沙哑，“过去多久了？”

我等了一会，康纳竟然没有答话，于是我疑惑地抬头，却发现康纳正带着一种难以言说的悲哀神情望着我。

“怎么了，我还没死。

这显而易见地增加了康纳神色中的痛苦成分，他嘴唇翕动着，终于轻声吐出几个字，“只差一点。”

我对此毫无疑议，毕竟此时我的极度虚弱已证实了一切，能够保存性命或许已是万幸。我已经许多年没有离死亡如此近过。看着康纳，我后知后觉自己似乎应该负起责任说些什么来安慰他，但这显然不是我擅长的。于是我选择沉默，然而干裂的嘴唇开始提醒我身体另一项难以忽视的需求：我急需进食，来补充失去的体力。

我甚至还没开始思索如何表达，康纳已经开口，也许是我无意识舔嘴唇的举动出卖了自己。

“你只能先喝我的血了。”康纳说。

我知道康纳的船员就在门外。显然对任何一位吸血鬼猎人来说，放任吸血鬼对人类出手都是不可能的。我作为高阶的吸血鬼，同样也久将人类排除在食谱以外，只接受教团内其他成员血液的供奉。

——康纳的血吗，他从没想过。

作为吉欧和我的孩子，康纳自然不是普通人类，而是狼人和吸血鬼的混血种。不得不承认，他似乎巧妙结合了两个种族的优点，在体力和猎杀天赋上都超过了同辈人。我抗拒的理由并不是这个，只是我高傲的性格和上位者的身份让我很难示弱并接受来自康纳的帮助。

相比我的纠结，康纳已经坦然解开了衣扣，露出颈部和胸口大块麦色的皮肤。

“那就这样。”我深深叹了口气，我不喜欢如此时般别无选择的时候，可我确实别无选择。我勉强坐起身，康纳扶了我一把，单膝跪上床以便俯身将脆弱的脖颈送到我面前。太近了，我怀疑我们是否有这么亲近过。康纳身体上热的树木气息清晰可闻，不算难闻的气味，我想。还有淡淡的血腥气，来自我造成的伤口，但无疑康纳的情况比我好得多，毕竟更年长的那个不是他，受了致命伤的也不是他。

我堪堪伸出手臂揽住康纳，使康纳再凑近些，接着颇为迟疑地张嘴舔舐着康纳脖颈上一小块皮肤。康纳有力的脉搏在我舌尖引诱般地跳动着。等我终于下决心咬下去，獠牙只在康纳皮肤上留下两处徒劳的凹陷。

“你可以再用力一点，狼人的皮肤会更坚硬些。”康纳说。

“这不必你说。”我松开嘴回敬道。难道我能坦承自己一度虚弱到难以咬穿皮肤的事实吗？

等温暖的液体流过咽喉，我才终于感觉身体的无力消退几分，仿佛已经悬浮在头顶的灵魂重归体内。

但这不是可以畅饮的甘露。

引颈受戮的康纳格外安静而温顺，甚至连呼吸都平稳，仿佛全盘信任我的一切行为。只有我知道自己用了多大努力才能抑制住完全放纵的想法，我小口小口地啜饮，像家猫谨慎地从牛奶碗中取食。

——然后恋恋不舍地退出，重新用舌头替康纳的伤口止血。

“谢谢你，父亲。”

这是不伤到康纳身体的最高限度了。

然而我明白，对于我完全恢复所需要的，这些只是杯水车薪。康纳扶着我躺下。短暂的餍足伴随着重新席卷而来的困意，在康纳沉默的注视下，我重新闭上眼。

我也许睡了很久，也许并不久。我再次醒来，窗外仍是苍白的月光,空气中充满朗姆酒的气味.康纳拿着什么在擦拭我的额头，那是我全身唯一感到冰凉的地方。

“你发烧了。”康纳见他醒来，低声向我解释，并把沾湿朗姆酒的毛巾铺在他额头。

我没有答话。我知道颈部那不算小的伤口正在持续消耗他的精神。银质袖剑造成的创口没有那么容易愈合。吸血鬼的体温本身比人类要低一些，现在我就像泡在温水里炖煮的食材，连康纳触碰我手臂的手指都能让我感受到凉意。

“不能这样下去，”康纳说，“如果我现在去抓查尔斯·李的话，他的血能让你更好受些吗？”

问题不在于李。我确信李对圣殿事业的忠诚，或许只要说明情况他甚至自愿跟着康纳过来。然而要填满这次致命伤造成的空洞，恐怕我需要更多的魔力，或许要消耗两三个圣殿骑士的才行。

“我不会告诉你他的去向。”我有些费力地说。

康纳面无表情地盯着我看了一会：“我不明白你为什么要为查尔斯·李做到这样，甚至几乎送命。”

我从他语气里听出了隐忍的愤怒，但我不打算解释什么，因为此时连说话都让我感到疲倦。我本可以和查尔斯·李一起离开，但我留下了，并不是为了保护查尔斯·李而选择赴死。我回想起自己是如何坚决地指定并踏上了那条道路，通向死亡的道路。

我只是想了结一切。

可是我仍活着，虽然命悬一线。

屋内的气氛一时沉闷且压抑，很久之后我才听到康纳再次说话。

“自然目前的情况我也无法离开你身边，所以我提议另外一种为你补充魔力的方式。”

我听到了他在说什么。吸血鬼可以通过体液交换的方式补充魔力，一般是血液，还有……消化康纳的话需要时间，也许是虚弱使我的思维也变慢了。显然康纳把这误当成了默许。他一言不发地开始脱下衣物。上衣，而后是裤子，我几乎错愕地注视着，这是我一次看见康纳全无遮挡的身体，我在青年人健硕的身体上辨认出几处剑伤和弹痕。

当康纳掀起我的被角时，我终于回过神。

“我不认为这个提议可以接受。”

“父亲，现在的你没有拒绝的余地。”

我从床上翻了下去，在想象中。

如果是平常，我至少有十种方法来化解，然而事实是我只勉强起身，就被康纳不费力气地按回床上，并被控制住了两只手。康纳思考了一下，抓起一侧桌上的绳子将我的手固定在床头的栏杆上。

“你疯了？我们可是父子！”无法挣脱的我发出一声怒吼，这使我咳嗽起来。

康纳除去我下裤的动作顿了顿，“在乔治堡我也曾拿这句话恳求你，可你无动于衷。”

康纳又思索了一会，慢慢将我的亵裤褪下来。

“你迫使我杀了你，那么这也是后果的一部分。”康纳低声说，他不再看我的眼睛，而是仔细地将我被除下的衣服叠好放在一旁。

“我还以为，吸血鬼对这种事并不在意。”仿佛是作为这段话的总结，康纳最后这么说，于是我的下半身彻底暴露在空气中，暴露在康纳眼前了。

如何忍耐这一切？

我咬着牙，双眼紧闭。

康纳的两根手指正在我后穴和缓地搅动，这不算什么。难以忍受的是想象中康纳的审视，我一时错觉自己如同祭台上供奉的羔羊，康纳的目光落在我身体的哪处，哪处就灼烧起来。我不确定康纳是否在观察他的表情，我不想表现得失态。

或许是觉得差不多了，康纳的手指退了出去，而后更多湿润的液体浇在我后穴处。

“父亲，我准备进去了。”康纳低声向我汇报。

我很清楚接下来是什么，我因巨大的愤怒和羞耻而颤抖。

两腿被分开架到康纳臂弯，康纳进入的动作缓慢而坚定，仿佛打定主意无论如何要完成这一件事。也许我不该闭上眼睛，视角被剥夺后感官被无限放大，让我更清晰地了解自己难以启齿的那处是如何被打开，又是如何一寸寸接纳了康纳。

但我更做不到在这种情境下和康纳对视。

该死，康纳的尺寸是否过于夸张了？

我在心里咒骂，我并不轻松，像被逼到极点的强弩之末。

“我开始了。”康纳如同报幕一般的说话令我愤怒。

我想置身事外，假装现在床上被迫参与的一方不是我，可康纳在我体内来回进出勃勃跳动的那处实在大到难以忽视，可淫靡的水声和肉体之间碰撞的声音在无人说话的房间里实在过于嘈杂。我打定主意要维持住最后的尊严，可康纳正在对我身体最脆弱的部位发起进攻，除了承受别无他法。我不愿发出呻吟，但逐渐加重的呼吸已把我无情出卖。

康纳每一次挺进，都伴随着我的深深吸气，康纳退出时，我又叹息般吐出呼吸。

“父亲，你有反应了。”康纳喃喃道，同时我感觉到一只手握上了我的前端，颇为笨拙地抚慰起来。

对于康纳点出的这一事实，我的羞恼更加重几分，因为无从辩驳。

如果有得选，我宁愿此时是遭受酷刑，疼痛比快感更易忍耐，而现在下身不断层层累积的快感已快将我逼疯了。我无从与本能反应作对，灵肉在此处割裂开来。

“父亲，母亲之后你有过其他伴侣吗？”

一连串火花在我脑内炸开。

“哈……如果你清楚自己现在在做什么，怎么还敢和我提吉欧……？”

我想骂，张口却变成无力的质问。我咬紧下唇不敢再多说一句，怕康纳听出我声音的被顶弄出的变调。

康纳的动作停下了，“我只是想和你说些话，让你放松一点。”

“你夹的太紧了父亲。”康纳叹息着说出令我羞愤欲裂的字句，双手握住我的腰胯并重新动作起来。

我很难分辨康纳是不是故意的，因为他抽送的速度显而易见地加快了，并加重了力道。像是在泄愤，我意识涣散地想，是因为提到了查尔斯·李，还是吉欧，抑或两者皆有？康纳，——毫无技巧可言，或许根本没有多少性经验——我对康纳知之甚少，但我仍旧被持久的、又快又深的顶弄操得喘不过气。下半身已不是我的，前端失禁般滴落许多液体，将我小腹弄得湿湿漉漉。我无暇顾及。被绑缚的双手很痛，无法照顾到前端，更无法替我挡住自己的脸。

当那股微凉的液体洒在内壁上时我早已失去时间的概念，大量魔力同时涌入，令失神的我从喉咙深处发出一声抑制不住的呜咽。

康纳退了出来，用一条柔软的手巾替我清理下身的狼藉。我仍紧闭着眼，突然眼角一凉，康纳用手指抹去了什么东西。

我意识到那或许是一些生理性的眼泪。

“我很抱歉，父亲。我本意不是对你造成任何伤害。”康纳俯身解开了我手腕上的绳索。

我一动不动，只仍因为高潮的余韵而喘息着，而后感到康纳重新把被子为他盖上，轻步离开了船长室。

醒来时我才意识到康纳没有再回船长室，或许和船员挤了一晚。我难得睡了格外安稳的一觉。不愿继续躺在床上，我勉强挪下床坐到书桌前。

康纳的书信、货单及一些零碎物件都堆在桌面上，我自然不会去翻看，心里却升起一种别样的情绪。整个船长室都是康纳的私人物品：床、被褥、天鹰号的船模……衣架上还挂着几套我没见康纳穿过的外套。我置身其中，如一个闯入者般浑身不适。而这个房间的主人居然是我在世上仅存的两个血亲之一。我愈是意识到自己对亲生儿子的一无所知，内心的荒诞感愈是加重。

我闭上眼，这也许统统应该是一场幻梦。

海浪声连绵不绝地从舷窗传来，昨夜僭越在身体留下的记忆重新变得清晰。我不由深吸一口气，才勉强集中思绪。

就目的来看，康纳确实提出了当下唯一有效的解法。

就结果来看，我似乎是完全受益的那方，昨夜的补魔似乎立竿见影，疼痛也减轻了些许。

……

我觉得说不出的头痛。

门被轻轻敲响。

“父亲，你醒了吗？我可以进去吗？”门外的声音有些底气不足。

我迟疑片刻，便错过了出声的时机，眼看门即将被推开，我下意识把眼睛重新闭上假装是睡着了才没有回答。

……所谓慌不择路，不过如此。

我暗骂自己在椅子上坐着睡着了未免太假，即使康纳天真地相信了，坐着睡着显然也颇为影响自己的形象，但此时也只有强撑下去了。

康纳进了屋，不远处传来瓷盘和桌面接触的一声轻响，而后康纳轻步朝我走来了。

一只手覆上我的额头，似是检查我的体温。

“……”我几乎屏住了呼吸。

康纳俯身更贴近了些，摸完额头后的那只手没有收回去，又小心翼翼抚上我的脸颊。

我想起上一次装睡或许还是八九岁躲避父母的睡前查房。父亲知道我装睡，总是故意凑得很近，引得我自己先撑不住发笑起来。

这次我没有笑，康纳手心覆盖下的面颊却飞速变得滚烫，——我不受控制地脸红了。

我尴尬万分。康纳没有出声，我不确定他是否发现了，就算发现了，他聪明点赶紧离开也还来得及。

又是一小段令人窒息的沉默，康纳的手终于抽离，我还没来得及松一口气，紧接着有什么快而小心地绕过我膝弯和腋下。

我被康纳从椅子上抱起来了。

颇为震惊的我当即忘记了自己正在装睡的初衷，和康纳一时四目相对。康纳的脸蓦地也红了。

“……早啊，父亲”康纳说，“我看你……‘睡着’了，刚想把你抱到床上休息。”

“早，Son，”我清了清喉咙，“现在你可以把我放下了。”

康纳红着脸把我重新放到椅子上，往后退了几步。

我不懂为什么我们俩都在脸红，我赶紧转头把视线移向舷窗，这才感觉房间里的尴尬缓解了些许。

“那么，我们在驶向哪里？”

“没有哪里，随波逐流而已。”

接着他又补充道：“等你的伤好了，我们再靠岸。”

我望着无边无际的海，一时陷入沉默。见我没有答话，身后的青年人安静地等了一会，又问：“父亲，你觉得好些了吗？”

“我很好。”我说。

这句话恐怕只有一半是真的。冷静过后理智再次主导了我，昨夜发生的一切重新带着禁忌的色彩笼罩于我和康纳之间。

“我伤好之后，你又打算怎么办呢？”终于我开口，“放我回去继续和你的兄弟会作对吗？”

“我不知道。我一直以为我和你可以促成刺客和圣殿的合作，父亲。但如果做不到，我不知道之后会怎样。”

我冷冷地说：“那么你在给刺客的未来埋下隐患。”就和当初的我一样。

现在我既然活了下来，我就不得不考虑如何收拾残局，如何重新振兴教团在北美的势力。我从没后悔当初去刑场救下康纳，我只是感慨命运是怎样一次又一次恣意将我玩弄。多年前阿基里斯的兄弟会被我一手覆灭，如今我的儿子又在他的指引下毁掉我半生的心血基业。

如我预料的那般，北美兄弟会的刺客大师陷入长久的沉默。我垂下眼眸，也许我该为这次的救命之恩道谢，但我无论如何也说不出口。

“……我很抱歉，”我听见康纳轻声说，“我不知道后果会如何，但我遵守约定，你伤好就送你下船。”

我长长叹了口气。事情不该是这样，我不擅长这种温情的时刻，针锋相对反而会让我自在许多。

“我自认天赋过人。侦查、暗杀、剑术，可以说我的前半生几乎靠它们度过，如果说有一件事是我不会的，康纳，”我顿了顿，“我不知道如何做一个父亲。我所有的关于这方面的知识都来自我父亲，但我永远都无法做到像他那么好。或许从我发誓为教团事业奉献生命开始，我就失去了做父亲的资格。”

“所以，要么现在就让我离开，要么快点让我的伤好起来，然后分道扬镳吧。”我说。

一次和两次没有区别，我这么告诉自己。

不近人情、铁石心肠，我想起其他教团成员对我的评价，我从不在意他们的看法，那么康纳的也一样。可是此时我却不得不偏过靠在椅背上的头，才能不对上康纳的眼睛。

他脸上又显出我第一次醒来时一样孩子般受伤的表情，充满我无法直面的哀伤。

所以我叹息着伸出手，去遮住他的眼睛。

康纳俯身下来，一个吻落在我眼睑上。他闭着眼，用鼻尖蹭着我，吻我的脸颊，脖颈，嗅我的味道。他把我的衣扣一个个打开（大概昨晚还是他帮我穿上的），然后用吻一处处确认。这对单纯以补魔为目的而进行的……来说，太超过了，但我已打定主意既不配合也不反抗。

他在腹部停住了，那里有一处狰狞的伤痕，他用探询的眼神仰头看向我。

“是很多年前留下的。”我说。

于是他伸出舌头沿着我的伤痕舔着，这使我的小腹一阵紧绷。做过第一次之后，他似乎又熟练了许多，从他把我双腿分开并架到椅子扶手上的动作来看。

……我想不出他是从哪里学会这样做的。这样一来，我的私密之处完全暴露在他眼前，而我也无法合拢双腿，无疑又是对我的羞耻心的煎熬。

“我想让你更愉快一点，父亲。”康纳低声说，但他并不看我。他伸手握住我的性器套弄起来，我皱着眉注视着一切，显然凭我比他更多年的经验来说，他的技巧实在有些生涩，但自己动手和别人动手还是有区别的。我不确定，因为他是“别人”，还是他是康纳，我的阴茎再次违背我自己的意志，在他手中变得挺立。

然后我的阴茎进入了一处湿热的空间，差点让我从椅子上跳起来。

康纳含着我，舌头舔着我更为敏感的顶端，同时毫无表情地抬眼观察我的反应。

仅仅是这样单调的刺激，我的呼吸就变得可鄙的粗重。

康纳一番好意。我本来抓紧了扶手想如何也要忍耐这一阵，没想到仅仅是尝试动一动，我就接二连三地和他那比普通人更尖的犬齿亲密接触，痛得我几乎当场萎掉。

“停一下……你的口活太差了。”我忍不住开口。康纳沉默着地把我被舔得湿漉漉的性器吐出来。

“那你可以指导我如何做的更好。”康纳说。

这是我没有预料到的回答，这也不是作为父亲应该指导的话题。康纳成功把我噎了回去，再次取得了主动权。好在被我打断后他也没心思再继续这项事业，放过了我饱受折磨的那处。

椅子的高度非常合适，我只能这样评价。

我又错估了康纳的持久度，一轮结束时我已经喘息到说不出话，康纳贴心地把水杯递到我嘴边时，我连手臂都懒得抬一下，而在我凑着杯沿喝水的空当，余光里的康纳似乎又重整旗鼓。

“再来一次。”我说。

两次和三次也没有区别。颈部的伤口在魔力补充下快速愈合带来的发痒令我焦躁不安。

“我在考虑是否回伦敦。也许之后都不会再来北美。”我说。

康纳一时神情有些复杂。

“如果你想的话，我安定下来后托人给你我的地址。你可以给我写信。”我想了想又补充道，“我们可以当做这几天的事没发生过。”我们仍然可以维持表面的父子关系。

毫无疑问我天生有扫兴和激怒谈话对象的本事，从康纳的表情看得出。

他猝不及防地把我抱起来，抵在墙上继续刚才的操干。这个姿势无疑方便康纳进的更深，——为了防止自己掉下去，我紧紧用腿勾住他的腰，这使我们的下半身靠的更近。也许是怕我撞到，康纳腾出一只手来垫在我的脑后，仅用一只手托住我，他看来毫不费力。

每次他退出再用力地整根没入时都顶得我想尖叫出声。说实话，非要选择的话，我更偏向像现在这样粗暴些的方式。这样看来倒好像是我刚才在故意激怒他。

康纳察觉到我的双腿开始颤抖，于是越加凶狠地侵略我。我被持续的快感逼迫得毫无办法，只有随着他抽送的节奏发出断断续续的呻吟。

我的阴茎直挺挺地在他坚硬的腹肌上摩蹭。我在他之前就射了出来，白色的浊液溅在他小腹上，但康纳仍没有停止的意思，不应期时再接受这样强烈的刺激让我的精神防线一时崩溃，我不再坚持所谓的面子，而是搂住康纳的肩膀哑着声音让他慢一点。

然后收到了完全相反的效果。

我不明白为什么康纳的体力这么好，但凡他有一点良知未泯，就该想到这样对待一个中年人是不恰当的。

康纳操得我有些神志不清，我只记得我们的额头抵在一起，整个房间回荡着喘息和呻吟。

——直到他维持着交合的姿势面对面抱着我重新在椅子上坐下，我也用了一会才回过神。

“这样你满意了吗，父亲？”康纳问我。

我闭着眼睛有一刻说不出话，因为我感觉有液体沿着交合的地方流下来了。

康纳的表情显然不是愉快，他咬紧了下唇，又问我：“我们能谈谈吗，父亲？”

“现在吗？”

我试图暗示他这个时机不对，尤其是当他的谈话对象还坐在他阴茎上的时候。我的两腿垂在两侧踩不到地，他又紧紧握着我的手让我无法把身体支撑起来。更何况，要我自己让他的阴茎滑出来，这种画面即使只稍微想象一下都过于下流了。

明显康纳没有体会到我的暗示。

“父亲，我不明白你为什么总是这样，”他说，“你明明有很多次杀我的机会，在乔治堡的时候，你也手下留情。我不明白为什么你要装着不在乎我。”

面对这项指控我无法回避，因为他的阴茎还像楔子一样牢牢把我固定在他身上，所以我只是看着他，但并不说话。我开始不由自主地思考起维持这种糟糕的姿势他下一次硬起来要过多久。

“我们能谈谈吗，父亲？”意识到我的走神，他又坚持道。

“我在听。”我叹了口气，明白自己是被他用这种极端方式强行绑架了所有的注意力。

“十三岁的时候，我在阿基里斯的地下室看到你的画像，那时候我才第一次知道自己的父亲长什么样。十四岁的时候，你在波士顿。你非常特别，在人群中也一眼就可以认出来。那可能是我们第一次见面。后来我一直站在你的对立，一直在追逐你。”

我有印象，我还记得之后我是怎么把屋顶上那个土著孩子指给士兵让他开枪，把开第一枪罪名推到他头上。

“当时我不知道你是我的儿子。”我说，这是一个迟到且无用的辩解。

康纳又继续说：“阿基里斯……那个老头子去世前就把达文波特庄园园交给我打理。我四处邀请不同行业的人入住，来满足居民的生活需要。”

我点点头。这件事我知道，唯一荒诞之处在于，作为亲生父亲的我生前没有，“死后”也没有给过康纳任何东西，阿基里斯却给他留下了不菲的遗产。我心里有些不是滋味，但我不知道为什么康纳和我提起这个。

“我很高兴看到居民们中间有一对决定结为终生伴侣，他们问我为什么还是孤身一人，我说我暂时没有那样的考虑。当时我觉得自己好像没有爱上过什么人。有一天在酒馆，社区的蒂莫西神父和我闲聊，说起他之前的见闻。”

康纳闭上眼睛，似乎需要下一些决心才能继续说下去，“他当时的社区出现了父母子女之间……违背伦理的事件，于是他和其他神父交流了一番，发现了一个惊人的共同点，那些父母多数是幼年就和子女分开的。与一起生活的家人不同，当这样的他们遇见时，彼此会因为相似而产生强烈的吸引。然后我忽然明白，这就是我的罪的名字了。”

康纳抬起头仰望着我：“因为你决定永远不再见面，我想我可以对你说实话。我想申明，我并没有被迫和你做这些事。虽然是形势所逼，但没有违背我的个人意愿。”

他说的很隐晦，我仍因他话里的意思骇住了。

“在这么多年的斗争里，我付出了一切，”康纳低声说，“父亲，我从未拥有过你，但你呼吸逐渐微弱的时候，我还是觉得你的离去标记着我彻底的一无所有。”

我想没有语言可以描绘出康纳让人心碎的眼神。

“我很抱歉，”我揽过康纳，让他靠在我胸口，“我曾经设想，我没有离开吉欧的话会怎么样。但即使回到过去，我还是无法做任何改变，我很抱歉。”

“仍然感谢你给了我生命。”他闷闷地说。

“或许……或许你可以试着多接触一些人，”我回想他的话，斟酌着自己的词句，“总会遇到喜欢的。”

康纳抬起头与我拉开一些距离，他沉默的神情使我无法说下去。

“可是已经十二年了，”他说，“从十三岁开始算的话。这对那个人不公平，父亲，你是让我去爱别人，还是让我去爱人群中你的影子？”

我哑口无言。

康纳张开嘴，他没有出声，我却读懂了唇语。

我想爱你，也想要你的爱，他说。

“那么这也是我的罪了。”我喃喃道。


	2. 潮涌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接上篇《随波逐流》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一半家庭谈话一半开车，有狼形态康纳x海尔森

潮涌  
天鹰号仍然在海上航行。  
在与陆地不知隔了多少海浪的甲板上，我与余下半个世界彻底脱离联系，现在的我可以、并且只能安心考虑眼前的问题，比如康纳的问题。从另一方面来说，如果你知道教团最大的威胁现在就坐在你身边安静地吃炖肉，你完全能确信今晚没有任何一个你的下属会被战斧劈开喉咙。对这一点，我想康纳也是同样的看法。  
康纳，——我的亲生儿子，对我的爱超出了父子之情。他把这两份爱一同献给我了，他无法将这两份爱完整地分离开，我自然也无法接受其中一份而拒绝另一份。我不能肯定康纳对我的“爱”里有多少是源于对父爱的渴望，诚然我们之间有难以解释的吸引力，譬如我多次在他身上看到年轻的、踏上我未选择的道路的自己，但我们对彼此都缺乏了解。我从未问过康纳他见面前有没有想象过我的样子，我也没有问过他现在觉得我是什么样的人。我只担心他把我想的太好。  
我认为，我姑且认为，经过一段时间的相处，我或许可以稍微弥补自己在康纳成长中的作为父亲的缺位，而他也可以逐渐意识到他父亲残忍尖刻的本性，到那时，如同潮水退去，一切事物无须我的纠正即可回到正轨。  
我像慷慨应允宾客每一项要求的主人。因为我知道，迟早有一刻我要站在门厅前和他道别，然后独自一人把房门阖上。

只是康纳并没有许多要求，——既然最出格的事都做了，其余对我来说自然不值一提。他不是耽于情欲的人，除了那天如预料般“不得不”因为康纳的“生理原因”做了第三次之外。他仅需要我和他说说话，或者有时话也不必说，我的存在本身对他来讲就完全足够。我想不到我还能为他做什么，我所了解的当父亲的方法显然已不适用康纳这个年龄了。  
注意到我的走神，康纳的手从旁边伸过来，轻拍着我的手臂。  
“父亲？”他低声叫我。  
我答应着，点点头冲他示意我没事。  
“父亲，我听说吸血鬼可以蛊惑人心？你们是靠那个招收新人的吗？”康纳问。  
我被他这个近乎天真的问题有些逗笑，但想到大部分他见过的血族活不到使用这项能力的地步，又明白过来：“你说的我们确实可以做到，但教团收人有一套严格的程序和考核，我想你没有兴趣了解这个。你天生就对魔力有抗性，低阶的血族应该影响不了你。”  
“那高阶一点的呢？”康纳捕捉到我话里的余地。  
我慢条斯理地拿起茶杯，这才看向他：“遇到高阶的血族，千万不要盯着他的眼睛看。”  
康纳一脸打定主意试试的样子，目不转睛地望着我，四目相对，我看见自己清晰地映在他眼底。  
“不小心对视了的话，一定要集中精神来对抗，他说什么都不要听。”  
康纳屏住了呼吸。  
“能把那边的罐子递给我吗？”我突然说。  
康纳有些茫然地起身，接着一个小罐被羞恼地放在我面前。  
“你刚刚根本没有使用魔力吧，父亲？”  
“但是我得到我想要的东西了，不是吗？”我颇为自得地从小罐里拈起一枚蜜饯放进嘴里。茶叶，蜜饯，康纳对这两样都不感兴趣，我想我可以假定这是专门为我带上船的。“感情是最容易被利用的，爱也好，仇恨也好。”  
“所以父亲也经常这样做吗？”  
康纳的目光灼灼地看着我。他在试图窥视我的内心了。  
“对。”我说。我利用过人，也被利用过。  
“如果爱可以使人共同达成一些事，那它未必是坏的。”康纳说。  
这大概就是肯威家祖传的固执吧，我摇了摇头。见我不再说话，康纳沉默了一会，提议一起去甲板上看看。

傍晚时分的海风和缓，巨大的日轮缓缓下沉，毫不吝啬地为天鹰号镀上金边。这几日我一直待在船长室里，现在才有机会和这艘漂亮的船好好打个招呼。  
有很长一刻我和康纳谁都没有说话，任凭漫天粉紫色的霞光落在我们肩上。它比我站在土地上时看到的任何一次落日都更易令人内心涌现渺小和伤感的复杂情感。  
“每天都是这样的吗？”我说。  
“每天都不一样。”康纳说。  
康纳的大副走过来冲我点头致意，康纳从他手里接过了船舵。船上的水手中谁起了头，低声哼唱起悠长的船歌来：

‘Now we are ready to head for the Horn  
Way hey, roll and go!  
Our boots and our clothes, boys, are all in the pawn  
To me, rollicking randy dandy-o!’  
……

我安静地听着，直到余晖最后一抹金色消融在海浪里，我才发现水手们已悄然点起暖黄的夜灯，降下船帆，将我和康纳单独留在甲板上。  
“这些船歌一直都一样吗？”  
“是的。”  
我深深吸了一口气。  
我想起年轻时在酒吧和我搭讪的老水手，睁着喝红的眼睛，反复向我说明当过水手的人要用一辈子来忘记海，而我也在很久之后才明白为什么家里放着那么多船模。  
“如果我父亲还活着，他应该会很喜欢你。”  
我对年轻的刺客兼船长说。  
“你可以多和我说一些爷爷的事，比如……他是个什么样的人。如果想学习开船的话，我也可以教你，父亲。”  
我摇摇头走到一旁，意识到一个悲哀的巧合：康纳和我都是从旁人那里了解自己的父亲。  
“在生我之前，父亲是知名的海盗，也是一名吸血鬼猎人，实际上我二十几岁的时候才知道这点。他猎杀了非常多的吸血鬼，单纯为了赏金的缘故，我猜他当时迫切地需要钱给家人良好的生活。”我把父亲的生涯概括得如此乏善可陈。这个事实使我不得不停下来重新调整自己的情绪，“父亲有过两任婚姻，第一任妻子因病去世了，我母亲是她的第二任妻子。前任妻子给父亲留下了一个女儿，我的姐姐，你的姑母。她叫珍妮弗，因为她是由母亲抚养长大的，所以她拒绝了肯威的姓氏，而是和母亲姓。情况和你差不多。她现在仍住在伦敦，但我们很久没有联系了。说到这个——我很好奇吉欧给你取名康纳的时候是怎么样的考虑。”  
康纳说：“父亲，实际上母亲取的名是拉顿哈给顿。康纳是阿基里斯给我的名字，为了方便我融入人群。最近我才知道那也是他儿子的名字。”  
康纳舌尖那串难以捕捉的音节令我陷入和第一次问吉欧名字时相同的处境，再次提醒我我们之间巨大的隔阂。  
“拉……是吗，我很高兴听到他把你当做儿子看待。”  
我没什么声调起伏地说。  
听出我对继续谈话的兴致缺缺，康纳又补充了一句：  
“你可以继续叫我康纳，对我来说没什么不同。”  
他似乎还想说点什么来照顾我的心情，然而毫无必要。一个常年缺席的父亲没资格在这件事上有什么情绪。我转过身去。

海潮仍旧袭来，白且圆的月亮升上天空。我如梦初醒地醒悟今晚是满月，难怪康纳会特地邀请我到甲板来。魔力在月光下放肆滋长，令我很舒适。  
我想我有时候错估了康纳，我一直下意识地把他当成孩子，而显然他已经独自行过二十多年人生了。天鹰号又向前航行了一小段，停靠在就近的海岛旁。

“父亲。”康纳放开舵朝我走过来，我轻声答应了，于是他和我并肩站着。  
“父亲，我突然……非常地渴。”  
康纳的语气听起来格外犹豫。我颇为诧异地看了他一会，以确定他是真的想要这个，还只是创造一个缓和我们紧张气氛的机会。无疑他像狼人的部分更多些，是我的气息唤醒了他对血液的渴望吗？  
“那么或许你可以试试我的。”我颈上的伤口还缠着纱布，于是我抓过他的手顺着我的大腿往下摸“还有其他地方。”

这是一个非常错误的开头。  
在康纳的帮助下我把裤子脱下来，敞开腿坐到船舵旁边的栏杆上。我一手抓住栏杆防止自己掉下去，另一手在腿根处摸到血管的位置给他看。  
“从这里咬下去。”  
康纳望着我有些手足无措，于是我耐心地给他讲解。  
“一般会先做一些事让猎物放松，比如舔一会你将要下口的地方。我们可以省略这一步。”  
尽管我这么说，康纳还是蹲下身非常小心凑近舔舐起我腿根那处极薄的皮肤。狼人粗糙的舌头不仅没能让我放松，反而将那处皮肤舔得泛起血色来。我忍耐着一言不发，想起前几天康纳失败的口活，有些喉咙发紧。  
“父亲，你也让别人从这里吸过血吗？”或许是觉得差不多了，康纳抬起头来问我。  
我突然明白过来，康纳问我的许多问题都出于年轻人隐秘的独占欲。我知道什么样的回答能让他开心，但不会是我的。  
“如果我回答没有，就是在对你撒谎了。”我说。  
康纳又看了看我，他的手指摩挲着我那块发红的皮肤，“以后可以没有别人吗？”  
“当然。”  
于是康纳把他的犬牙压进我的肉体。  
我并不畏惧疼痛，但那一刻仍是不由自主地绷紧了肌肉。我努力放松下来，好让血液流进康纳嘴里。  
康纳的手掐着我的腿根，我可以清楚地看到他力度造成的柔软凹陷，像雕塑家用大理石刻画出的那样；还有他不断扑在我腿根上的灼热鼻息，这不可不算是一种温柔的折磨。失血中的我计算起，凭着他额外粗长的犬齿，他在这里留下的记号要几日才会消失。  
“父亲，你的血有苦味。”康纳说。  
“看来你没有长吸血鬼的舌头，让我尝尝。”  
于是康纳低头含了一些在嘴里，迟疑地起身凑近我。他的一只手还按在我腿部的伤口上为我止血。  
我微微张嘴，他就把口中温热的液体渡过来。  
我后知后觉这是一个事实意义的吻。虽然我和康纳做了很多次（很多次？我惊讶于自己脑中浮现出的形容词），但亲吻的话还是首次。  
我尝到了自己的血，也尝到了康纳。  
他反过来用舌头追逐我的，仔细搜刮我口腔中的每一处。  
“但你嘴里是甜的，父亲。”分开时康纳这么说。  
“大概是蜜饯吧。”

如果许多年前有人告诉我，我五十岁之后的某天会光着下半身在海面吹风，我一定嗤之以鼻。然而这就是目前的状况。  
更为糟糕的是我的亲生儿子还衣着整齐地站在我身旁。  
最为糟糕的是，我和他都起了反应。  
我的目光落到康纳下身的鼓起，又移到自己身上，显而易见，这不是我装着没看到走开就能解决的问题。  
我抬头看了看康纳，康纳看了看我，他的脸有些发红。  
我在心里叹了口气，决定由自己来做先开口的罪人。

今晚的月亮光辉且大，也许这就是我和康纳留恋着，都没想到回室内去的原因，月光让我们两人都陷入了疯狂。我们在康纳口袋里找到了一管药膏，索性将它作为润滑。  
不远处的船舱里传出隐约的，船员喝酒取乐的说笑声。在这样的背景音里，康纳从背后搂住我，一面替我扩张，一面舔弄我的耳垂，令我战栗不已。  
“父亲，你介不介意……我变回去？”康纳问我，我低头看他仍揽着我腰身的那只手已经是狼爪了。我知道狼人在满月时会控制不住变回狼身，于是点了点头。  
如果，我是说如果，我和康纳都能再花些时间思考这个问题，一定会发现有哪里不对劲。  
在我答应的下一秒，颈边的吐息一热，身上的重量突然增加，使我不得不把双手撑在船沿才稳定住自己。  
接着是突如其来的插入。我还来不及发出声音，就窒住了呼吸。  
比起人类形态的阴茎，狼身的显然更粗也更长，整根没入时轻而易举地抵达了平时难以触及的区域。我甚至不确定他到底进入了多深。  
我向来不太喜欢后入的姿势。这个姿势带给我的意味多于纯粹的完全掌控和被动承受，但此时摆在我面前的并不是选择题。我深吸着气尽量塌下腰，方便康纳的动作。  
……而狼的抽送频率，不知道比人类快了多少。  
康纳在我身后时不时地倒吸冷气，想来是被我夹得并不好受。对这一点我实在爱莫能助：假使一个人正在被凶器快速侵犯，指望他放松显然是不合理的，何况我还得用上不少力气抵住船栏，才能不至于被他顶到撞上去。  
“康纳……下一次我绝对不会答应你这种无理的要求了。”我被侵犯得受不了，只好把头埋在臂弯里，发出苦闷的低声呻吟。  
突然间康纳停下来，用舌头舔了舔我的侧脸。  
我重新找回了呼吸的频率，正想问他怎么了，体内逐渐浮现的异样感觉让我皱起眉来。  
似乎比刚才更大了一些……不，是非常多，而且正卡在一个我说不出是哪的敏感位置。康纳试图往外退，立时我差点腿一软原地跪下去。  
“康纳……？”  
“成结了，父亲。”康纳低声和我解释，他在我体内那部分烫的惊人。  
“你怎么不早点说？你知道我们现在在哪吗？”我咬牙切齿地说，“待会你的船员要是到甲板上来的话……”  
“我很抱歉，父亲……”康纳用毛茸茸的狼首磨蹭着我，让我的脾气无处发作。我并非没有听过犬科动物交配时会形成结的事，此时自然也没有十足的底气埋怨康纳。  
很快我也无暇考虑这件事了。  
成结之后，康纳开始射精，量和人类完全不同……要我形容的话，也许用热水灌肠比较贴切，而且是持续地用大量热水灌肠。  
这几个形容词以加粗大写的形式在我脑内出现。  
我几乎说不出话来，哆哆嗦嗦地喘着气。  
我已经想象不到，射进去这么多，等结消失康纳把阴茎从我身体里拔出来时会是怎么样灾难性的场景。今晚的事实在太过荒谬，超过一个人年轻时能做的所有荒谬事的总和。  
“抱歉父亲，我是第一次……我听长辈说过成结的事但是他们说的很隐晦……”  
见我缓过一阵，康纳继续和我道歉，讨好般地把下巴支在我肩上。  
“第一次……？”我皱着眉重复他的话，意识到他指的是狼的形态，“那么你要告诉我几天之前你还是处男吗？”  
联想到康纳之前的床上表现，一切似乎都有了合理的解释。  
“可以不要问这种尴尬的私人问题吗，父亲？”  
康纳低声向我恳求，同时不轻不重地顶了我一下。结摩擦过我的敏感点，使我猝不及防漏出一声呻吟。  
这显然不是求饶应有的态度。  
“你应该早点告诉我的，”我说，“这样或许我们还可以办个派对来庆祝你脱离处男之身。非常有幸，我是说，虽然我作为父亲错过了你生命中许多宝贵的第一次，非常有幸这次能亲身参与其中——”  
“父亲？！”  
即使刻意压低了声音，康纳的低吼里还是充满了羞恼和难以置信。  
“不要着急，”我继续说道，“现在只有我们两个人。等待会你的船员一起来围观我们的时候再急。”  
“……他们不知道我是狼人，父亲，他们只能认出你。”康纳颇为不服输地说。  
“除了你，还有谁会和我做这种事？”我发出一声喟叹。几乎是立即的，我意识到这句话背后的含义，紧紧地闭上了嘴，而康纳也安静下来，不再与我争辩。  
也许我有预言的天赋，不多时，康纳的耳朵就擦着我的脸竖了起来，朝船舱的位置转过头去。  
“好像有人来了，父亲。”  
或许是一个喝多了想要上甲板来解手的船员。  
“别动。”我压低声音，同时抓住了康纳的前爪。  
我们俩一起注视着舱门被打开，一个人影出现在不远处。他摇摇晃晃地爬出船舱，睁着迷茫的眼睛四处张望。  
我们视线交接，我看到他的眼睛明显地睁大了。毫无疑问，他眼前这一幕即使是我自己看来都有些冲击力。  
“安静。”我说。  
我提高了音量。康纳很快明白过来我不是在和他说话。  
“忘记这一切，回你的床上睡觉。”  
那名船员像失了魂魄似的，缓慢地转过身，往船舱走去了。我松了一口气，如果他今晚因为我们而尿床，那我只能说非常抱歉。  
“你早就准备这样做了是吗，父亲，你却不告诉我。”康纳用湿漉的鼻尖蹭着我，发出埋怨的声音。  
“的确，”我说，“但我还是希望你能快点结束。即使我可以让他们忘掉，我还是不太愿意这么糟糕的床事现场连续被目击三四十次的。”

关于最终收场时的一片狼藉，我不想再回忆。总而言之我度过了生命中最艰难最漫长的三十分钟，当我们终于收拾好一起躺到床上时，我已然精疲力竭到一根手指也不想再抬起来。变回了人形的康纳从床的另一边探过身，查看我颈部的伤口。  
“似乎快愈合了。”他说。  
我发出一声鼻音表示赞同。  
“愈合了你就要离开了吗，父亲？”  
我看向康纳，但他已经躺回了原来的位置，仿佛只是随口一问，并不期待我的任何回答。

我一时沉默。也许在康纳那里，我也是一个随时都预备离开的客人。  
“我考虑了很久，能为你做点什么，现在我想到了一个，”我说，“小时候，睡前父母总会来床前给我晚安吻，吉欧也这样做吗？”  
“嗯。”  
我爬起身，在康纳反应过来之前亲了亲他的额头。  
“所以这是补偿你的晚安吻。”  
康纳的脸变红了，他尴尬地用手捂住了脸，“可是我已经过了要晚安吻的年纪了。”  
“不用你提醒，就按我说的做。”我说。  
“可是……可是要是从我出生的时候补偿起，一晚一个不够吧？”康纳从指缝间发出抗议的声音，我索性又凑过去亲了一下。  
“你能闭上眼睛吗？”我忍不住说，但康纳直视我的脸，丝毫没有听进去的意思。  
“父亲，我没有经验，那么像那些互相喜欢的人晚安吻会亲在哪里？”  
“这个吗，眼睛、脸、嘴唇都可以。”  
话音未落，康纳已经灵巧地翻身把我压在下面了，“再说一遍吧，父亲。”  
“……眼睛。”  
于是一个柔软的吻落在我眼睑。  
“……脸。”  
于是又一个吻印在到我的左脸颊。  
“……”我不再出声，但康纳的嘴唇已经格外小心地触碰了我的。

“可以了，不然今晚我们都别想睡了。有什么事可以明天继续。”最后还是我抓住康纳的肩膀制止了他的纵火行为，两个人重新并排躺下。  
康纳熄灭了灯。世界重新变小，仅存于我他之间。  
黑暗中仿佛康纳低声说了句什么，但我没有听清。至少今晚的夜已经太深了，我决定留宿，并分享彼此的体温。


End file.
